<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eachothers home - a kanej fic by Dearthisbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495599">Eachothers home - a kanej fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe'>Dearthisbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Kaz, Kanej - Freeform, Maybe a story?, Oneshot?, POV Kaz Brekker, Some Fluff, Sweet, happy kanej, post kanej, short and sweet, what death at the end of ck?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a worktrip, Kaz comes home to inej. </p><p>'She’s wearing her beloved apron that I got her from Suli. It has red and white stripes, with little embroidered flowers. I’ve never seen Inej in colorful clothes, so it took me by surprise that she loved it so much'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eachothers home - a kanej fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>I had this idea of writing a kanej fic for a while now, and i finally wrote it!<br/>In this fic Inej and kaz both overwon their trauma's of being touched, this did take a while. Pls know that i fully respect their trauma's and i don't wanna come over as someone who ignores it.                                        </p><p>(also the death at the end of crooked kingdom never happened so that person is still here) </p><p>I think i'm going to make this in more one-shots or a story, what do you prefer? Please comment your thoughts down below, i'm always open for criteria!</p><p>ps. My first language isn't english so don't be too harsh on the spelling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inej is in our kitchen when I get back. We bought this house a year or two ago, it isn’t that big, but big enough for the two of us. It’s near the harbor so Inej can easily enter her ship. </p><p>She’s wearing her beloved apron that I got her from Suli. It has red and white stripes, with little embroidered flowers. I’ve never seen Inej in colorful clothes, so it took me by surprise that she loved it so much</p><p>I still know the exact moment I gave it to her. I came home from a deal in Suli and got it packed in brown paper with a red ribbon. When Inej flung her arm around my neck and I smelled her flower scented hair, I felt so happy to be home that I now take as little trips as I can. Except if we can go together. </p><p>She had told me stories about Suli. How she remembers her mother wearing a traditional suli apron and cooked her typical suli food. I always loved her stories. </p><p>When I handed over the present she took it carefully in her hands and started unpacking it with her small hands. I couldn’t stop grinning at her, and almost punched myself for it. But Inej taught me that I could be myself with her. I could be Kaz Rietveld with her. And I was Kaz Rietveld with her. </p><p>When she finally opened the package, her mouth fell open. I still remember how she almost dropped the present. </p><p>‘It’s the traditional apron your mother wore’, I said. As if she didn’t know what it was.<br/>
‘I, I’.... she mumbled. I looked her in the face and saw her memories flash before her eyes.<br/>
A tear escaped her eye and then another. I hated seeing Inej cry, even though she looked beautiful when she cried.<br/>
I didn’t want her to feel sad, but I saw this time that it were happy tears. I saw the moment she jumped back into the present when she flung again to me and buried her head against my chest.<br/>
I held her there, my chin resting on top of her raven hair.<br/>
I loved that we could do that now. After slow steps, we learned each other's bodies. We both made small steps to overcome or trauma’s. That’s what Inej called it. Trauma’s. </p><p>The first time we kissed was the most magical thing that ever happened to me. It took us a long time to kiss without getting a panic attack, but we mastered it. And it felt amazing to master it. </p><p>I cuddled her a while.<br/>
I missed her so much, I still remember it. She cried softly, so quietly that not everybody could hear it. </p><p>‘Thank you Kaz, you will never understand how much this means to me.’ She whispered to me, and I ran my bare hands through her dark hair. I cupped her face and kissed her gently, she still had the apron clutched in her hand. She kissed me back and when we broke apart she put the apron on.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m going to make dinner for us.’<br/>
‘You can cook?’ I asked, knowing it was dumb cause i literally got her an apron.<br/>
‘Don’t underestimate me!’ She laughed and started to cook while telling me stories about how much the apron meant to her. Why she loved her mother's apron so much. Which meals her mother cooked. Then she asked me how my trip was. That was our night, the two of us, finally in peace with the world. Finally able to love each other with no boundaries. </p><p>I am brought back to the present when Inej flies to me. It’s our signature hello when nobody’s watching. I catch her and she puts her legs around my waist. Her hands cup my face and she kisses me deeply. Saints, I missed her so much. I smell her scent. I smell my home. My leg is beginning to hurt so I lean against the table behind me. </p><p>‘Inej, darling, I missed you so much,’ I kiss her everywhere. A flush of thankfulness spreads through me. The thankfulness I always feel when I can touch her without one of us flinching.<br/>
‘Kaz… saints!’ She says when I begin kissing her jaw. I laugh against her jaw.<br/>
‘How was the deal?’, she asks.<br/>
‘Good, van Dijk bought enough to support us for a whole year.’<br/>
‘A year? He does have some kruge I guess.’ She hugs me even tighter and I feel her heartbeat against my own.<br/>
‘How was your time?’ I ask her while she still clings to me.<br/>
‘It was alright, Jesper and I overtook some slaverships from Shu-Han. They wanted to sell 54 shu to a single businessman in Ketterdam.’<br/>
I’m impressed. Shu-Han slavers are some real aggressive people. Not that I don’t trust Inej. She is the strongest person I know and the most determined to save slaves.  </p><p>‘Saints Inej, that’s not just alright, that’s amazing!’ I kiss her again.<br/>
She breaks apart to point to the stove. ‘I made some old fashioned Kerch food. I thought you would have missed it in Ravka.’ </p><p>I did miss the food. But especially Inej’s food. She doesn’t cook everyday and especially not when we are busy with a job, but if she cooks I eat myself so full that even Nina can’t keep up. I laugh at the thought of Nina. Nina and Matthias are helping young fjerdans from being hypnotized by the government to fight in the wrong army and hate innocent grisha. </p><p>Every few months they come back to Ketterdam and then we all eat and catch up at Jesper’s and Wylan’s mansion.<br/>
Last time, they brought a little wolf who they named Kaz. They thought it was super funny but I insisted they call it different. Now the young wolf is called Demjin, which still makes the rest laugh. </p><p>Inej slides of my lap. ‘Let’s eat then’. She tries to straighten her hair and clothes, but I pretty much messed them up. It makes me grin which Inej hears. ‘Kaz Rietveld, look in the mirror before you laugh.’<br/>
I take a shiny plate from the table and see myself. My hair is pointing in every direction and my collar is loose. Inej pigments her lips with some special flower kind, that is now smeared over my cheek and lips.<br/>
Inej walks over and kisses my cheek again. ‘Told you’.<br/>
Saints, I think, I love Inej Ghafa so fucking much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment with your thoughts. Should i make this a story or a bunch of one shots?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>